


A Casa de Flores de Irene

by AicitelSevla



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy Tail Universe - Freeform, Fairytail_verse, Ftu, Irene - Freeform, TerrorFTU, fobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AicitelSevla/pseuds/AicitelSevla
Summary: No alto da colina existe uma curiosa casa repleta de lindas flores vermelhas. A dona é Irene, uma mulher encantadora e sem comparação, capaz de hipnotizar qualquer um que a olhe.Em todos os anos, as belas flores de Irene jamais foram vistas perder a cor, adoecer ou murchar. A vida nelas era forte demais, poderosa demais, e conquistaria qualquer ser humano na terra.Mas será que Irene também era eterna?





	A Casa de Flores de Irene

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo! Turu bom?  
> Essa aqui é a minha história do desafio terror com o tema fobia hehehehe. Recomendo que leiam com calma, senão vai ficar confuso kkk.  
> Não enrolarei muito. Só gostaria de agradecer a divosa @caprihorn, por me ajudar a censurar esse bagulho. Também agradeço a @ValentinaBlack, ao @Tipo_Shinra8899, e ao @Braunjakga por serem tão divosos e lerem esse bagulho aqui pra ajudar a sanar meu desgosto e ansiedade T-T). E claro, ao @FairyTail_Verse, por terem as melhores ideias do mundo e, de bônus, serem divosos hehehheh...  
> Chega de encher o saco de vocês! QUE COMECE A BAGAÇA MUAHUAHUAHAU!!!

Existe uma linda casa na colina organizada um tanto quanto comicamente. Os cômodos dependurados enfeitavam o lugar, sustentando-se no ar ou em vigas finas de madeira. As janelas de vidro brilhavam em tons amarelados tão surpreendentes e confusos que conseguiam atrair os olhares alheios de todos os passageiros.

Tão peculiar era seu teto de telhas turquesa, assim como suas portas que iam em direção ao ar. Mais curioso ainda eram as flores vermelhas que cresciam como pragas encantadoramente misteriosas, espalhando-se por cada parede e tomando todo o jardim. Suas pétalas saturadas atraiam os vivos em uma sinfonia tão única e estonteante que lembrava a lua nos dias de sangue. 

Elas eram o que verdadeiramente chamava atenção na construção. Sua beleza tão romântica e profunda hipnotizava as pessoas cobiçosas, assim como a dona delas. 

Irene, a mulher da casa de flores. Etérea, jovial, com seus longos cabelos escorrendo na mesma cor de suas plantas. A pele perfeita, o sorriso de lábios pintados e os olhos felinos. Encará-la era como encontrar um ser oculto; algo feito da luz mais radiante da manhã, embora alguns dissessem que lhe lembrava a noite. Porém, Irene jamais poderia ser a noite. Não quando a penumbra da escuridão jamais tocou sua morada. Não quando suas flores jamais fecharam diante do pôr-do-sol.

Quem a questionou sobre recebeu um de seus doces sorrisos. Os dentes perfeitamente pálidos alinhavam-se de forma que era possível ouvi-los roçar, como superfícies que produziam o ruído dos ossos bem cuidados.

“Minhas flores vermelhas jamais morrem. Elas são eternas, infinitamente belas”. 

Quando o ouviam, o silêncio tornava à colina. Mesmo assim a pergunta insistente batucava em suas mentes, reverberando no crânio como se não houvesse nada para segurá-la. Ninguém jamais teve coragem de fazê-la, até aquele dia.

“Mas e se elas morrerem, o que aconteceria?”

A gentileza no rosto da moça ao responder parecia o mais puro raio de sol, brilhando e enfeitando seus fios vermelhos que caíam selvagemente pelas costas. Era um caminho de fogo vivo, vibrante. Em seu leve inclinar de lábios, a resposta não poderia ser mais divertida. Na profundeza de seus olhos alinhados, nenhuma palavra parecia mais gentil e mais inquietante.

“Se elas morrerem, eu corto”

Mas ela jamais precisaria fazê-lo.

As flores de Irene, que nunca foram vistas murchar, adoentar ou perder o brilho rubro. Nem mesmo o inverno extinguiu seu tom de sangue, muito menos sua jovialidade. Era algo inumano, infinito, tão radiante quanto os sorrisos de sua cuidadora.

As raízes, profundas na terra, cravaram-se como lanças perfurando cada canto. Infiltraram-se, escondendo da superfície o seu tom escurecido e inebriante. Embrenharam-se como o veneno que entra no corpo.

Sempre seguindo para baixo…

Sempre mais para baixo,

Nas profundezas onde o escuro não escapava.

Firmando na construção que jamais mudava,

As flores vermelhas da casa da colina.

[...]

Uma menina de cabelos ruivos se viu em um lugar de grama verde. Lá, o céu infinito misturava-se a linha do horizonte, criando uma visão fantasiosa. A relva em seus pés descalços era curta, tão vivaz que poderiam vir de um mundo de fábulas como as que ouviu. As nuvens pálidas moviam-se lentamente, parecendo massas leves e passageiras. Será que viajavam para algum lugar?

O vento da colina surgiu pelas costas, levantando os fios vermelhos. Era frio, inesperado, como se dedilhasse seus braços desnudos em pequenas agulhas afiadas que eriçavam os pelos. Era a mesma sensação que sentiu formigar uma vez em seu olho direito, algo engraçado que parecia fazer cócegas.

Neste lugar estranho uma imagem mais mágica ainda surgiu à frente. A casa alta, com seu teto turquesa e cômodos projetados para contrariar a gravidade. Encontrou janelas amareladas e brilhantes de diversas formas e tamanhos. Teve a impressão de avistar uma sombra ali, mas deveria ser alguma miragem.

A primeira coisa que a atraiu foram os pontinhos vermelhos espalhados. Quase lembravam luzes de circo, flamulando em paredes estranhas.

Aproximou-se, curiosa. Viu a definição da imagem aumentar, revelando o verdadeiro formato dos pequenos chamarizes: flores, do tom escarlate mais forte que já encontrou. Pareciam as pinceladas vivas que jamais pensou ver, tão poderosas e delicadas o tracejar a mesma cor dos cabelos da menina.

Demonstravam-se lindas demais para esse mundo, fantasiosas demais, seguindo um balanço hipnótico que prendia a seu tenro enrubescer, transmitindo um desejo oculto na alma de cada homem, mulher ou criança.

Naquele encanto, perguntou-se que tipo de plantas eram. Nunca se interessou por flores, mas, daquela vez, o balançar de seus pés ao encará-las não poderia ser mais simples. 

Eram as coisas mais maravilhosas que apreciou em sua vida.

Deveria ser um pecado vê-las perecer, afinal, coisas tão lindas eram incríveis demais para abandonar o mundo.

Não soube como agir diante ao que avistou em seguida. Pendida, em um canto daquele lugar vindo de um conto da fadas, havia uma blasfêmia agonizante. O caule manchou, o vermelho adoeceu. As lindas pétalas vibrantes cederam à gravidade. Era diferente de tudo, algo que atraiu seus olhos como se a coisa mais errada do mundo acontecesse naquele instante. Como se o demônio passasse pela casa e tocasse uma das perfeições da vida, como se a doença chegasse à colina encantada.

Como se uma coisa tão linda assim devesse morrer.

E morreu.

A flor seca, amarronzada, era uma ofensa a todo o ambiente vermelho do jardim. Podia até mesmo ser gutural, como se formigas percorressem a camada de baixo da derme, trazendo a vontande de coçar-se com força. Seus dedos ansiosos cravavam, observando com os olhos abertos e vidrados aquele ser intruso e desgostoso. Os dentes roçavam, e esfregavam, e esfregavam, e esfregavam, em um som estranho e agonizante.

E eles rangiam, rangiam, rangiam, rangiam.

E o calafrio descia pela espinha enquanto observava a sombra da morte chegar à imortalidade, porque uma flor eterna definhou na casa.

E as unhas afundando no braço não poderiam ser mais amparadoras.

Viu a porta abrir, distraindo sua atenção. Seus olhos viraram, encontrando uma figura encantadora. Os longos cabelos ruivos de fogo desciam pelos ombros, assim como os dela. As íris castanhas também eram iguais, e a pele clara, perfeita. Talvez só fosse um pouquinho mais velha. Ainda sim, pareceu-lhe jovial, encantadora. Não havia nada de errado naquela moça, nem seu sorriso de dentes pálidos, nem seus lábios pintados, nem suas curvas esculpidas no simples vestido verde.

Acreditou presenciar uma fada. Preferia fadas aos spriggans, aquelas criaturas grotescas feitas de casca de árvore. Odiava a aparência delas, lhe davam calafrios. Quando apareciam, sentia as unhas bem cortadas tornarem-se eufóricas. O formigamento da pele surgia, como se os pequenos insetos estivessem lá, subindo pela sua coluna. Tinha a impressão de que se contorciam atrás de si, a fazendo passar noites inteiras acordada com os olhos desumanamente abertos.

A boca secava. As mãos tremiam. A cabeça vibrava, e a imagem das criaturas medonhas com pele de madeira consolidaram-se em sua mente.

— Você está bem? — questionou a moça, com seu lindo sorriso vermelho de dentes que roçavam.

Encarou-a, maravilhando-se. Diante de tal beleza não havia resposta, apenas uma confirmação muda com a cabeça.

— O que te trás até essa colina?

Sem respostas novamente, apenas o giro do pescoço para encarar o lugar de onde veio, para onde estendiam-se quilômetros e quilômetros do extenso gramado verde que sentia sob seus pés delicados.

A mais velha, parecendo entender a confusão da garota, apenas curvou ainda mais os doces lábios; o brilho delicado refletindo nas íris.

— Vejo que está perdida aqui. Não se preocupe, com a maioria das pessoas é assim. Quer entrar para tomar um chá? — O modo como a desconhecida moveu as sobrancelhas demarcou um pequeno vinco de expressão em sua tez, este que a garota não notou antes. Era algo estranho, chamando-lhe constantemente a atenção na face perfeitamente calibrada, mas infelizmente nem todos poderiam ser angelicais.

Assentiu, agarrando a mão dela e entrando na casa engraçada. 

A primeira coisa que notou lá dentro era que as flores não estavam só no jardim. Além disso, focou-se no papel de parede azul marinho que subia continuamente até o piso do próximo andar. Também batucou os pés descalços no chão de madeira, fazendo questão de captar todo e qualquer barulho que produzisse no simples caminhar.

Gostou dos quadros pendurados; paisagens diversas, todos com as mesmas flores vermelhas. Até mesmo pessoas: meninas, garotas, mulheres, exatamente iguais e ao mesmo tempo diferentes da que lhe guiava pela mão complacentemente.

Lançou-lhe um olhar de canto, curiosa, vendo-a sussurrar alguma melodia nos lábios cerrados. O vibrato do som alastrava-se pelo corpo como algo doce, gentil, não tão perfeito quanto deveria. Ainda sim, incrível.

Notou também o leve início da marca de olheira que começava a aparecer nela. Não percebeu antes, e agora estranhava. Parecia mais um defeito inesperado que surgia na beleza magnífica da moça. Felizmente era mínimo, conseguiria ignorar.

— Todas as suas flores são verdadeiras? — perguntou pela primeira vez, ecoando a voz infantil e curiosa de uma jovem garota.

Como resposta recebeu um forte aperto na mão, junto de um olhar de esguelha. A sensação que espalhou-se pela coluna com aquilo foi um choque; quase arqueou pelo incômodo. Não conseguia sentir-se confortável à vista das leves olheiras vindas com a idade, muito menos o pequeno risco em meio as sobrancelhas.

— Você me ofende assim. Minhas flores são todas verdadeiras, e as mais belas que você verá neste mundo.

Ela sorriu e a garota viu todas as marcas estranhas desaparecem na face. Ficou maravilhada. “É verdadeiramente uma fada!”, pensou. Provavelmente os defeitos que antes avistou eram nada mais do que sua imaginação fértil, tão acostumada a pessoas velhas que lhe fez ter pesadelos acordada.

Será que a flor morta também foi sua impressão?

— Eu acho mesmo que suas flores são as mais bonitas que eu já vi.

— Não só você, como todos concordam.

Seguiram mais adiante, chegando a um estranho hall gigante de entrada. As escadas espiraladas subiam pelos cantos, levando a misteriosos lugares que permeavam uma mente em crescimento. 

Sorriu, encantada, tendo certeza que entrou em um incrível conto de fadas. A delicadeza em suas íris castanhas não poderia ser mais doce, mais singela, ao mesmo tempo berrante.

Notou a linda tesoura de poda de prata escorada em um móvel de madeira ao lado da parede e franziu o cenho.

— Você corta suas flores?

— Não. Minhas flores jamais morrem. Aquela é só uma herança da antiga moradora.

— Quem morava aqui antes de você?

— Uma velha horrível que não conseguia cuidar das próprias flores.

A ruiva menor tremeu diante da visão augurada. A figura de cabelos grisalhos, com a pele pendida e manchada por todo o rosto. Cada curva de expressão marcada com força; orelhas e nariz exagerados. Sobrancelhas brancas e finas e os lábios quebradiços. Os movimentos raquíticos e bizarros, junto dos dentes amarelados e encurvados em um sorriso medonho.

Quase como um spriggan.

Odiava spriggans.

O confortável silêncio pairou entre ambas enquanto dirigiam-se pelas formosas escadas da casa. Nesse trajeto avistou as mais diversas belezas, encantando-se ao ter a chance de tocar as preciosas flores. 

Foi deixada sozinha em um quarto pequeno e confortável no topo da construção. A cama de solteiro no canto da parede lhe pareceu acolhedora, assim como a janela amarelada.

Jogou-se no colchão de barriga e sorriu, divertida, notando com encanto as flores que espalham-se pela cabeceira. Amava verdadeiramente coisas tão lindas e joviais, e amava a juventude. Se pudesse ficaria para sempre do jeitinho que estava ou, no máximo, até virar uma linda mulher como a dona da casa em que passeava. Imagina que incrível seria ter aparência de uma fada pelo resto da vida? Ah, adoraria isso.

Infelizmente, não era possível ser bela para sempre.

Uma hora o lindo rosto daquela ruiva desfaleceria. Os cabelos de fogo perderiam a vivacidade e a cor, e a pele também. As rugas demarcariam-se na tez como riscos de um lápis, e as manchas apareceriam. Os dedos afinariam, e os braços também. Seria como os monstros das histórias, as criaturas estranhas que apareciam para roubar-lhe a beleza e os sonhos.

Pensar nessas formas magras e medonhas lhe agonizava. Fazia seus dentes rangerem, e o suor surgir. As unhas ansiavam, intermináveis. Balançando nas mãos, enquanto as pequenas torções do dedo agitavam-se. Era incômodo, movia-se demais. Não queria se mover tanto, então as cravava. Era uma reação automática, elas roçavam a pele, ansiosas, e afundavam.

E isso a irritava profundamente.

Mas elas não paravam de se mexer. 

Então a garota apertava mais. Ninguém nunca a proibiu de fazê-lo, ninguém nunca a reteu. Talvez esse fosse o problema. Talvez ela precisasse de uma ajuda, mas não tinha nada disso ali.

O modo como suas pupilas abriam-se era curioso, vidradas, obscuras. Encarava as unhas afundarem na pele como se esperasse um desconforto sumir em passe de mágica. Rangia os dentes produzindo aquele barulho agonizante; um zunido horrível que espalhava-se pelo quarto.

E as unhas afundavam, até sentirem-se profundas na derme e deixarem marchas. Ela não parava de apertar. Sua forma de lidar com o que lhe agonizava não era a mais comum, nem a mais simples. Era o que ela conseguiu sozinha, e quem sabe, se tivesse ajuda, poderia estar sem.

Forçou mais, sentindo-as afundar no braço, esperando com suas lindas orbes sem nem mesmo desviar, tentando atenuar o incômodo.

E elas só a incomodavam quando pensava em coisas desagradáveis.

Na curiosa mente daquela garota, envelhecer parecia assustador. Ela não envelheceria, e ninguém a obrigaria do contrário. Seria como as flores vermelhas daquela moça; viveria para sempre, jamais perderia seu belo rosto, nem sua energia. 

Daria um jeito para isso.

Em algum momento da bizarra reação o sono veio, fazendo-a tombar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir profundamente.

Enquanto isso, uma moça encarava a tesoura de prata descansando no cômodo. As belas íris da cor da terra eram risonhas, sombrias, tão focadas quanto a manhã. O sorriso cruzando seu rosto de lado a lado acentuava-se de forma bizarra, como se fosse empurrado por alguém com força, ou como se não houvesse limites nas pregas da boca. Os dentes amarelados trincavam pelo forte contato, arregalando ainda mais a estranha face. Os riscos que se tornaram os olhos eram quase felinos, tão medonhos quanto a própria expressão.

A impressão era de certa insanidade, perigosa.

Assustadora.

As unhas ansiosas roçaram de leve pela derme, mas só pelo costume. Não iria marcá-la; jamais deixaria uma imperfeição como essa em sua linda e delicada carne vermelha que bombeava vida pelo corpo. Só precisaria esperar mais um pouco, não deveria colher o fruto antes da hora. Só esperar mais um pouco e iria cuidar de suas lindas flores vermelhas. As veria escorrer, e cair, e pintar, e manchar, e infestar todas as suas cores pelo mundo.

Não desistiria de suas flores tão fácil.

[...]

Quando a garota acordou já não era mais tão pequena. Sua mente mudou, suas inspirações também. Alguma coisa em sua aparência também se alterou, quase como se fosse aquilo que devia acontecer.

Olhou aà janela do quarto, tentando descobrir quanto tempo passou na cama. Interessante, o sol ainda raiava no céu. Era como se nada tivesse se transformado, nem o tempo, nem a luz que atravessava os vidros abertos. 

Aproximou-se, encarando o gramado do lado de fora onde apareceu, sem ter certeza de como o fez. Para si parecia ser certo aquela colina, assim como esta casa, e assim como a dona dela. Deveriam estar ali desde sempre.

O mundo no exterior vibrante combinava incrivelmente bem com a charmosa moradia florida. Tudo era tão perfeito naquele lugar; o modo como o céu era limpo, as flores vermelhas que adornavam as paredes, e a aparência imutável nelas. Era como uma pintura, feita naquele momento e que atravessaria todo o tempo. 

Era exatamente o que queria para si.

Curvou os lábios docilmente. As bochechas pálidas rosaram e as lindas íris, pela primeira vez, pareceram verdadeiramente em paz. Como se o mundo fosse belo e gentil. Um verdadeiro conto de fadas, e amava contos de fadas.

Gostaria de morar naquela casa e cuidar daquelas flores.

Percebeu, pelo ângulo da visão, que estava no quarto onde pensou avistar alguém antes. Será que a moça ruiva dormia aqui? Seria divertido. 

Sentiu vontade de xeretar as gavetas do armário e da cômoda, mas resistiu. Não gostaria de irritá-la. Embora não achasse que conseguisse fazê-lo, ela era linda demais para isso.

Como para contrariá-la, a imagem da anfitriã apertando seu pulso com força veio à mente, junto das olheiras demarcadas que causaram-lhe calafrio. Porém foi só sua imaginação. Nada ali foi real. Muito provavelmente o aperto no pulso também foi delírio. Afinal alguém bela jamais faria isso consigo.

Porque ela era uma fada, e fadas eram perfeitas.

Porque não conseguia mais acreditar completamente nisso?

Desceu seus olhos para as plantas, esperando encontrar algum amparo gentil que fortaleceria seu conto imaginário. Viu aquelas formas vivazes, perfeitas, escorrendo pela casa com suas pétalas vermelhas e cores inebriantes. Não sabia ao certo como sobreviver a elas, como não se apaixonar. 

Desceu seus pálidos dedos delicados para tocá-las, e o fez com a mesma gentileza de uma ninfa. Os lábios enrubescidos tremiam em uma flexão tão singela que faria qualquer um encantar-se com a moça da janela. Parecia até mesmo uma princesa de longos fios ruivos e franja ladina. Uma linda princesa sem nome pela qual se apaixonariam, como Rapunzel. Será que havia uma bruxa malvada do qual salvá-la? Ou um príncipe encantado que viria em seu socorro?

Ela sinceramente não fazia questão de nada disso. Só queria ser linda e jovem, assim como as flores. Queria ser eterna, bela demais para a velhice ou a morte. 

Contudo, preferia morrer a envelhecer.

Os olhos caíram em algo que se revelou mais para baixo de seu batente. Não estava tão longe, mesmo assim franziu o cenho para ter certeza do que via.

Uma sensação de estranheza escorreu pela casa, e o silêncio que ali pairava não poderia ser mais incômodo. Os olhos arregalaram, surpresos, tão aficionados que beiravam o anormal. Não existia mais a beleza na cena, nem a delicadeza. Só um mover insistente da junta dos dedos, batucando seu ritmo ansioso. Um bizarro entortar das juntas que mostrava-se agonizante de ser observado.

As unhas cravaram na madeira, afundando com força. Sentia-as fincarem na superfície e a queratina ceder. Mas não parou. Que cedesse, iria sufocá-las.

As pernas balançaram em um tique nervoso, junto dos dentes cerrados que roçaram e produziram o barulho agonizante pelo ambiente. Era uma espécie de zunido agudo e suspeito, tão bizarro quanto seu hábito de cravar as unhas.

Sentiu-as afundar mais, com a dor espalhando-se pelo corpo. Mas elas não pararam de tremer, então não cederia. Continou empurrando para sufocá-las.

“Assim como uma pessoa, aperte até parar de mexer”.

Aperte com força até cederem. Porque uma hora cederiam, e ficariam em silêncio. Então só precisava apertar um pouco mais, forçar um pouco mais. Deveria segurar por mais um tempo sem ceder.

Era como matar uma galinha.

Seguraria um pouco mais.

Sentiu as unhas quebrarem, mas não parou.

Não quando avistava uma daquelas flores mortas bem na sua frente.

Teve a certeza de ouvir a mulher dizer que suas plantas jamais morriam.

Então o que era aquilo?

Uma blasfêmia.

Sentia os tremores leves espalharem-se pelo corpo enquanto as unhas rachavam, mas nem por isso parou. As forçou mais, porque não conseguia encarar uma verdade horrível, odiosa e nojenta como aquela.

Era errado. Estava tudo errado ali. Não gostava disso, era como se milhares de formigas mordessem incessantemente seu pescoço, cravando as presinhas na pele até arder, marcar, e sangrar. Apertaram mais, com força, mais, e mais, e mais, e mais, e mais, e mais, e mais.

Em um ataque de fúria, estendeu a mão violentamente. Agarrou a planta com força, puxando com tudo. Seus ossos até mesmo estalaram com o movimento brusco, que foi sentido em toda a extensão do membro.

Agarrou aquela coisa e amassou, com as mãos de unhas destruídas e dolorosas. Amassou sem saber se o que feria era a flor ou a pele, e também não importava. Só amassou com força, rasgando as pétalas quebradiças até que virassem pó.

Assim como era com uma pessoa.

Segure com força até parar de balançar.

Aperte até cessar.

Aperte, 

Aperte, 

Aperte, 

Aperte, 

Aperte.

E uma hora ela desapareceria.

Ouviu a batida na porta atrás de si e, instantâneamente, deixou os resquícios da planta caírem pela janela. Escondeu as mãos na saia do vestido sem nem mesmo manifestar qualquer reação.

— Pode entrar.

A mulher ruiva adentrou o quarto, sorridente. O rosto carinhoso não poderia ser mais doce e singelo. Ainda sim havia algo de novo ali; o risco entre as sobrancelhas voltou, demarcado. Assim como as linhas de expressão embaixo dos olhos.

A garota estranhou ao mesmo tempo que sentiu as unhas tremerem, ansiosas, mas escondeu. Aprendeu a ocultar as coisas bem melhor naquele meio tempo.

— Eu preparei algo para comermos. Vamos?

— Que horas são?

— Claro que é hora do chá da tarde. Fiz até biscoitos! Vamos!

Foi atrás dela, calma. As mãos ainda escondidas na saia do curto vestido branco que usava. O silêncio em seus lábios cerrados não representava sua mente, muito menos os olhos felinos inteligentes que encaravam a figura à frente.

Isso porque, naquele momento, ela cresceu mais um pouco. Algo em sua cabeça havia mudado, e em seu corpo também. 

Seus pensamentos eram apenas um: 

“As flores vermelhas não deveriam morrer”.

Então porque morriam?

Claro que ela não conseguia mais cuidar delas. 

Era velha demais para isso.

Desceram as escadas em um silêncio que parecia confortável, escondendo os pensamentos das duas. As plantas vivazes vieram em seu encalço, acompanhando os movimentos com a plenitude e ansiedade que existia em suas cores sombrias.

Ao chegarem no hall da entrada que antes lhe pareceu mágico, viu uma mesa estendida de ponta a ponta. Era grande, comprida, mas não exagerada, com lindos doces e salgados das mais variadas cores cobrindo a toalha branca. As flores curiosamente alastraram-se por ali, como se não tocar qualquer coisa na casa fosse um pecado.

As duas sentaram em cantos opostos, tendo a chance de encararem-se perfeitamente enquanto os deliciosos brioches descansavam no tampo.

O sorriso da anfitriã não poderia ser mais divertido enquanto pegava uma das guloseimas e trazia à boca.

A menor, ainda com as unhas destroçadas e pintadas de vermelho, já nem se importava em escondê-las. Pegou uma daquelas coisas chiques que aguardavam nas bandejas de prata e mordeu com gosto, aproveitando o sabor. Os olhos felinos demonstravam calma.

— O que aconteceu com suas mãos? — O sorriso nos lábios vermelhos da mais velha era quase uma artimanha, sem a menor expressão de horror ou surpresa. A frieza que demonstrou neles também, parecia até que a escuridão batia à porta da casa de flores, com seu vento gélido que espalhava o estranho silêncio e destruía sua aparência cômoda e acolhedora.

— Quebrei na janela.

— Curioso, você não me parece uma garota desastrada.

— E não sou.

Naquela estranha troca de palavras, cada vez mais fria se tornava a casa. As cores vivazes pareciam morrer pouco a pouco, surpreendendo com uma estranha sensação que subia pela espinha e causava arrepios. Eram novamente as formigas, picando a pele e fazendo arder. As duas sentiam-as na base do pescoço, dando-as vontade de contorcer-se. Os dedos tamborilavam na mesa com placidez, e os olhos já não mais mostravam-se vidro encarando com extrema atenção.

Então porque tudo lá ficava mais e mais estranho? Porque as formigas picavam com tanta força que pareciam dilacerar a pele? Afundando suas pequenas presas na carne e comendo com voracidade, digerindo todo e qualquer tecido mortal em seu caminho. Tomavam a derme, depois aprofundavam-se mais. Sentia-as até mesmo chegar as veias, banhando-se no líquido que percorria o corpo. Se banhavam nele com gosto, como se aproveitassem o manjar doloroso.

E as moças apenas ignoravam.

A mais jovem as vezes olhava de relance sua anfitriã. Notava que a pele parecia cada vez mais marcada. As linhas do franzir do cenho surgiam na testa, assim como ao redor dos lábios. Os lindos fios carmesins começavam a perder a cor.

— Qual o seu nome? — perguntou à dona do lugar.

A outra sorriu, revelando um leve amarelar nos dentes e ainda mais dobras na face. O modo como suas íris irradiavam enquanto degustava alegremente mais um daqueles pequenos alimentos confeitados parecia surpreendentemente curioso. Os dedos enchiam de glacê, assim como os lábios. E isso não sanava sua gula.

— Meu nome é Irene. Só Irene. 

Assentiu, cuidadosa, sem expressar qualquer coisa nas belas íris vívidas.

Seus movimentos tornavam-se cada vez mais delicados, cada vez mais singelos. Era como se até mesmo o mais leve franzir dos lábios pudesse acarretar em algo horrível e perigoso. E ela não poderia fazê-lo ainda, não quando ainda não chegou no ponto.

— Meu nome é Er…

— Erza. Eu sei, também me chamavam assim quando tinha a sua idade.

A tensão pendeu entre ambas, com as formigas espalhando-se pelo corpo e os dentes batendo nos sorrisos estranhos. Um embate suspeito ocorria, uma espécie de calmaria antes da tempestade. O estopim se aproximava, mas o que seria? Quando viria? Nenhuma delas sabia dizer, pelo menos não a mais nova.

Porém, agora, ela já não era tão nova. Sua mente mudou, seu corpo também. Quem sentava do outro lado da mesa e encarava Irene não era uma garotinha, e sim uma jovem de não mais de dezessete. Seus lindos fios rubros caiam pelos ombros a tornando cada vez mais linda, cada vez mais etérea.

Cada vez mais madura.

Enquanto isso a dona do lugar via seus seios penderem, e os belos fios ruivos acinzentarem. Seus lindos olhos pareciam mais fundos, enquanto as pequenas manchas de velhice espalharam-se. A pele começava ceder à gravidade, leve, indicando qual era seu futuro.

Erza lançou um olhar para o móvel onde outrora avistou a tesoura de prata, tão rápido que a outra quase não notou.

Quase.

— Você precisou da tesoura? — O lindo sorriso em seus jovens lábios rubros não poderia ser mais venenoso. Assim como o modo que os olhos fitaram a moça à sua frente.

Erza esperou cautelosamente o próximo passo dela. Ainda sim, segurava com com força um garfo de prata que levou para debaixo da mesa. Apertava-o, sentindo os dedos doloridos arderem ainda mais. 

Aquele era seu amparo para a pessoa medonha que avistava. Era o modo de reter seu medo infantil das criaturas horríveis que enchiam seus pesadelos, com seus membros finos e raquíticos e sorrisos bizarros. 

Como os malditos spriggans que tanto odiou na tenra idade.

Quase engoliu em seco quando viu a moça pegar a tesoura de poda debaixo da toalha e colocá-la em cima do tampo da mesa, em um baque que espalhou-se pelo salão. Jurou até mesmo sentir o suor escorrer por trás do pescoço, mas não demonstrou a menor reação. Manteve seu olhar felino e perigoso.

Enquanto isso Irene comia com gosto, já não se contendo. Devorava o que viesse à frente rapidamente, parecendo verdadeiramente faminta. Os dentes amarelados perfuravam as massas fofas e salgadas, quase como se furasse carne.

E as flores vermelhas continuavam por ali, meio secas, ignoradas pelas duas.

— Eu a peguei. Precisei para um pequeno trabalho. — Apoiava-se no cotovelo, parecendo tornar-se ignorante com relação a convidada. Ainda sim ria, alegre, em uma bizarra comodidade por aproveitar o manjar.

— Você cortou suas flores?

O sorriso da moça aumentou, ao mesmo tempo que a gentileza desaparecia. O olhar que lançou para Erza poderia ser medonho, sombrio. As pupilas dilatadas observavam o mundo em tons venenosos, obscuros, em combustão de algum sentimento escondido no fundo de seu corpo cada vez mais destruído.

— Eu não preciso cortar minhas flores.

— Nem mesmo quando morrem?

— Minhas flores não morrem. São eternas.

— Deveriam ser, mas eu encontrei duas mortas. Acho que você deve estar velha demais para percebê-las.

A ofensa preencheu o vazio deixado pelo silêncio, ecoando no riso furioso de Irene. A beleza desfazia-se como um feitiço, removendo todas as características que antes a tornavam um dos seres mais perfeitos de toda aquela casa. Não passava de um recipiente judiado e vazio, feito de paredes destroçadas e caídas que não mais pertenciam aquele tempo. 

A linda senhora da casa da colina.

Uma criatura amuada, insatisfeita com sua sina, balançando entre seu bizarro medo de definhar e suas perfeitas flores vermelhas eternas. E agora, enquanto encarava sua louça de prata, via a coisa que mais temeu: o nariz e orelhas berrantes, a pele cheia de dobras, caída, sem brilho. Seus lindos olhos felinos que viraram fundos e amarelados. Os dentes perfeitamente brancos que ameaçavam cair da boca.

Um monstro que gelava até o fundo de sua alma. 

A percepção de que se encarava era suficiente para afetar caminhos perigosos em sua mente e deixar o gosto amargo nos lábios. Não gostava do sabor, então enchia de comida. Colocava mais, e mais, e mais, e mais, sentindo seu estômago doer e até mesmo ameaçar engasgar no caminho. Mas preferia comer do que olhar o prato, ou ficar com esse gosto horrível nos lábios.

Então comeria tudo, comeria aquela mesa inteira. Assim como fez a mulher antes de si, e a antes dela, e a antes dela, e a antes dela, e a antes dela. Assim como fizeram todas as residentes daquela casa maldita. 

Empanturraram-se enquanto observavam, no outro lado da mesa, um reflexo sombrio de quem foram. Uma linda mulher, com seus cabelos ruivos e mente doentia, achando que viveria para sempre. Uma garota de olhos bizarros e dentes que rangiam segurando um talher debaixo da mesa, achando que enfrentavam o spriggan. 

Achando que matariam o spriggan.

E mataram. 

Como foi mesmo na sua vez? Uma velha horrível e demoníaca que não conseguia esconder os próprios pensamentos. Aquela criatura podre já estava definhando quando ela chegou lá, quando ela foi Erza. Nem mesmo conseguia esconder as imperfeições no rosto, muito menos as flores que começavam a morrer. Era um bicho horrível, ridículo, tão idiota que não conseguiu avançar com a tesoura contra si. 

E aí ela a matou. Pegou a tesoura e bateu na cabeça várias e várias vezes enquanto a ouvia agonizar. E, não satisfeita, bateu mais. Uma vez, outra vez, outra vez, outra vez. Viu a bruxa engasgar no próprio sangue enquanto encarava o reflexo na lâmina de prata que foi manchada. Não poupou nenhum membro, a destruiu por inteira. Não queria olhar para qualquer mísera parte destroçada dela, não queria ver sua pele deteriorada, nem sua cara medonha de desespero. 

Tinha tanto medo de spriggans naquela época, mas não fez aquilo por medo. Não, era algo muito pior, muito mais obscuro. Era a sensação que sentia quando seus dedos tremiam, estalando as juntas e a fazendo arquear. Era a sensação de quando os afundava na pele, de quando os afundou na madeira. A sensação que lhe causava incômodo e vitralizava seus olhos.

Era como sufocar alguém, só segurar até não se mover mais.

Deveria apertar com força. Apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar, apertar.

E ela apertou. Apertou o cabo daquela tesoura de prata com força mesmo depois que parou de se contorcer, e continuou apertando toda vez que precisou. 

E depois levou o corpo no jardim. Quando jogou a velha, encontrou mais ossos. Tantos ossos, tantos ossos, tantos ossos. Não tinha certeza, mas cria saber exatamente como foram parar lá. No fundo da sua mente havia a confirmação dessa ideia sombria, aterrorizante, certa que só uma ali foi vítima da antiga criatura destroçada.

Só uma morreu nas mãos daquela coisa horrível.

E quando a enterrou, todas as flores que ameaçavam definhar voltaram como um passe de mágica. Não existia mais podre, não existia mais medo. Era como se fosse uma recompensa por matar a bruxa da casa, como se a vida dissesse que poderia estar para sempre com suas lindas flores vermelhas que tanto amava, junto do nome de Irene.

Isto é, se não tivesse visto os ossos.

E agora seus pecados revertiam para si. Ali na sua frente estava sua assassina, a garota que a esquartejaria como se visse o ser mais abominável da existência. Que o faria sem o menor remorso, achando que era uma heroína. Achando que matava um spriggan.

E isso não poderia ser mais ridículo, mais amargo. Não aceitaria morrer pelas mãos daquela criança, se recusava. Não queria deixar suas flores, poderia muito bem mantê-las. Era só matar a menina, matá-la e enterrar no jardim assim como fez com o demônio.

Será que se a enterrar sua linda pele voltaria? Será que seus cabelos de fogo ressurgiriam para encantar qualquer homem, mulher ou criança que passava pela colina?

Será que poderia continuar sendo a Irene?

A mão direita largou a comida e dirigiu-se lentamente para o cabo da tesoura, com movimentos tão defasados e tremidos que pareciam inúteis. Oh, o que fizeram de suas lindas mãos? Estavam tão magras, tão decaídas. Suas unhas bem-cuidadas amarelaram, e aquelas horríveis manchas espalharam-se na sua perfeição. As rugas estavam por todo o canto, pelancas, dobras que não deveriam existir. Toda a formosura que existia nas maravilhosas curvas de Irene se desfazia, apenas restando a aparência disforme que ela abominava.

Viu seu reflexo no cabo brilhante, que jamais mostrou sequer um pingo de sujeira desde que chegou naquele lugar. Lindo, lustroso, refletindo uma criatura bizarra e acabada que parecia até mesmo ter dificuldade para respirar.

Uma escória frágil e patética.

Que não conseguiria matar a garota antes de deixar a tesoura cair.

E depois seria esquartejada.

O desespero permeava a mente dela como um tornado, arrastando todo e qualquer pensamento que possa existir. Era uma tempestade furiosa que exigia mais do que devia do coração idoso, fazendo as gotículas de água chegarem as órbitas amareladas.

O corpo todo tremia e as formigas corriam pela pele, comendo tudo o que vissem pela frente. Sua derme já degenerada parecia um banquete para os insetos imaginários, dilacerando até mesmo a cartilagem e a língua ousada. O cheiro de urina brotou, provando ainda mais o temor que existia nos olhos arregalados da bruxa.

Eu não quero morrer;

Não quero morrer;

Não quero morrer;

Não quero morrer;

Não quero morrer;

Não quero morrer;

Não quero morrer;

Não quero morrer;

Não quero morrer;

Uma lembrança surgiu. Velha, tão velha como a atual Irene. Mas essa memória vinha de quando ainda era Erza. Estava naquela mesma mesa de jantar, encarando a pessoa que começava a se deformar bem na sua frente. O sorriso da anfitriã era lindo naquela época, tão maravilhoso que parecia encantado. 

Uma verdadeira fada.

“Senhorita Irene, o que acontece se suas flores morrerem?”

As belas bochechas coradas enquanto falava em tom de riso perigoso eram uma mistura entre o perfeito e o sombrio. Ainda sim adorava-a. Adorava-a por tudo o que ela era, tudo o que ela tinha.

E tudo o que tomaria dela depois.

“Minhas flores vermelhas jamais morrem. Elas são eternas, infinitamente belas”

O silêncio pairou na mesa, mas o pensamento continuou. Reverberou em seu crânio enquanto segurava uma faca sem ponta embaixo do tampo da mesa, como uma impressão de que algo horrível lhe aflingiria.

“Mas e se elas morrerem, o que aconteceria?”

A gentileza no rosto da moça ao responder parecia o mais puro raio de sol, brilhando e enfeitando seus fios vermelhos que caíam selvagemente pelas costas. Era um caminho de fogo vivo, vibrante. Em seu leve inclinar de lábios, a resposta não poderia ser mais divertida. Na profundeza de seus olhos alinhados, nenhuma palavra parecia mais gentil e mais inquietante.

“Se elas morrerem, eu corto”

.

.

.

Se elas morrerem, eu corto.

O que se prosseguiu foi tão rápido que Erza só teve tempo suficiente para pular da cadeira com o garfo em riste. O peito ansioso e juvenil batia velozmente enquanto os olhos arregalados demosntraram pela pela primeira vez todo o medo que sentia nas profundezas do próprio ser. Era uma vibração aguda espalhando-se pela pele e preenchendo cada poro, cada mínima veia. As milhares de formigas desapareceram apenas para dar lugar ao seu temor indescritível de alguém que avistava um dos seres mais medonhos da humanidade. Algo como os horríveis spriggans, que enchiam seus pesadelos e seus olhos. Que a faziam cravar as unhas mais e mais fundo na haste daquele pequeno talher que cria ser sua salvação.

Nesse meio tempo as mãos de Irene seguraram o cabo da tesoura prateada com força, executando o mais próximo de um movimento viril que conseguia. Ainda sim, foi tão veloz que nem parecia estar tão debilitada quanto realmente mostrava-se.

As lâminas da arma refletiram duas faces. De um lado, uma linda adolescente em profundo choque, não sabendo ao certo o que acontecia. Do outro, a loucura insana e sombria de alguém que perdia tudo e dava sua última cartada. As íris esbranquiçadas refletiam o estado debilitado que a mente dela alcançou.

E quando essas duas lâminas se fecharam, escorreram em vermelho, destruindo o que encontravam pela frente. O fio delas não cedeu em nenhum momento, perfurando músculo, ossos, cartilagem. Perfurando todas as malditas formigas que lhe comiam viva.

E quando a cabeça de Irene rolou na mesa, tudo tornou-se silêncio.

Porque uma flor podre deveria ser cortada.

[...]

Erza estava assustada. Não soube como reagir quando a criatura horrenda cortou o próprio pescoço. Em seu desespero fez a primeira coisa que achou ser certa: levou o corpo para o jardim. Encontrou uma pá e cavou, cavou tão fundo com cuidado para não machucar as flores que definhavam ali. Cavou até encontrar muitos ossos. 

Sentiu um profundo choque passar por si quando os viu. Era como uma cena macabra, medonha, que suscitou as formigas em sua e fez seus dentes rangerem. Ainda sim jogou a velha ali; sem remorso, apenas medo. Enterrou novamente a pilha e viu todas as flores que pareciam perder a cor voltarem a vida. 

Quase chorou de alegria quando elas voltaram. As lindas e joviais bochechas rosadas eram repletas de um carinho dissimulado por tais efemeridades. 

E assim Erza tornou-se a milésima primeira Irene.

[...]

Erza estava assustada. Não soube como reagir quando a criatura horrenda cortou o próprio pescoço. Em seu desespero fez a primeira coisa que achou ser certa: levou o corpo para o jardim. Encontrou uma pá e cavou, cavou tão fundo com cuidado para não machucar as flores que definhavam ali. Cavou até encontrar muitos ossos. 

Sentiu um profundo choque passar por si quando os viu. Era como uma cena macabra, medonha, que suscitou as formigas em sua e fez seus dentes rangerem. Ainda sim jogou a velha ali; sem remorso, apenas medo. Enterrou novamente a pilha e viu todas as flores que pareciam perder a cor voltarem a vida. 

Quase chorou de alegria quando elas voltaram. As lindas e joviais bochechas rosadas eram repletas de um carinho dissimulado por tais efemeridades. Porque, desde que chegou ali, apaixonou-se pelas flores. Iria cuidar delas, queria cuidar delas. Se a dona se foi então tomaria conta delas pelo resto da eternidade.

Porque aquele era seu dever.

E assim, Erza tornou-se a milésima primeira Irene.

[...]

Uma bela ruiva regava suas plantas no salão da casa de telhas turquesas. Seus olhos castanhos e vestido branco balançavam em sua cintura, tão leves que até mesmo parecia um anjo. O modo que segurava o regador não poderia ser mais delicado. Enquanto isso seus lábios sibilavam uma gentil melodia, como se quisesse adormecer as lindas flores. Era um som que ouviu em seu passado, algo que saiu dos lábios de uma bela moça.

Nesses movimentos corriqueiros, viu algo que a surpreendeu. Um silêncio obscuro instaurou-se em sua mente, quase como um prenúncio.

Sua mão mudou. Por um mísero momento, sua mão mudou.

Sua mão não deveria mudar. 

Os olhos arregalaram, surpresa, sentindo aquelas formigas que a incomodavam dedilhar-lhe a pele. O profundo medo surgiu, consumindo suas pernas que tremiam e levando seus delicados dedos a se contorcerem.

Porque sua mão, por um momento, demonstrou rugas que jamais existiram antes.

“Não…”

Correu, desesperada. Os saltos baixos das sapatilhas batucavam no chão em tons frequentes e ritmados, redigindo a orchestra culposa que assolava-a. Batucaram o chão exatamente como fizeram uma vez no passado. Porém, no passado, ela dançava conforme as notas. No passado, ela foi guiada pela mão. 

As sombras em suas orbes conseguiam passar todo o sentimento agourento no fundo de seu ser. Viu a tesoura de prata encostada no móvel e não resistiu a pegá-la, como uma espécie de proteção. Apertou seu cabo em súplica enquanto via as flores em seu caminho murcharem. Rezou para que fosse só um pesadelo, só uma ilusão. Aquilo não deveria acontecer. Não deveria. Não com ela. Não com sua vida perfeita.

Ela deveria ser eterna como as flores. Bela e vivaz, com seus lindos fios ruivos balançando para sempre nas costas.

“Que seja só um pesadelo”

Subiu as escadas, apressada. Abriu a porta daquele quarto onde passou sua primeira noite ali como um baque, temendo tudo ao seu redor. O modo como os dentes rangeram era capaz de destruir os tímpanos de alguém, estalando o sombrio ruído por todo o cômodo.

Aproximou-se da janela, não escondendo tudo o que lhe passava na cabeça. As formigas andavam pela pele, picando todo o tecido do corpo. Era o veneno vivo que a consumia enquanto forçava as unhas e perfurava a palma da mão livre.

Enquanto isso uma garota pequena acordava no gramado do lado de fora. Seus lindos cabelos cor de fogo caíam pelas costas, enquanto seu vestido, igualmente vermelho, a deixava ainda mais delicada. Parecia uma das visões mais singelas da humanidade, algo tão doce e gentil que não deveria ser tocado, e sim protegido.

Isto é, se ela não fosse quem era.

Erza.

A moça no quarto mantinha sua expressão odiosa. As íris queimavam como se o próprio inferno existisse ali, derrubando tudo o que mais amava. As sombras que escondia não poderiam ser mais medonhas. O trincar do maxilar, o ranger dos dentes, as unhas que se partiram pelo forte aperto e sangravam. Tudo expressava o sentimento maligno e poderoso que direcionava a criança.

Segurou o cabo da tesoura de poda feita prateada com firmeza. Segurou da mesma forma que aquela velha coitada fez antes de cortar a própria cabeça: com toda a força de vontade encarnada no ínfimo movimento.

Mas a intenção, dessa vez, era completamente diferente.

Porque não deixaria ninguém pegar o seu lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Então… o que dizer? kkkk.  
> O tema era fobia, e a minha inspiração foi a gerontofobia e cacofobia. Respectivamente medo de envelhecer e medo de feiura kkk.  
> Não está como eu queria infelizmente. Gostaria de ter mais tempo pra trabalhar nela, mas, pensando que foi uma semana, vou crer que me sai relativamente bem kkk.  
> É isso. Obrigadinha por ler essa budega heheheehe. BJS!!!!
> 
> Ps: História postada no Spirit Fanfiction, Wattpad, Nyah!/Plusfiction e AO3.


End file.
